Incy Wincy Spider
Incy Wincy Spider '''is a song from Pop Go The Wiggles. Song Credits 2007 Version * Composed and Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Robin Gist * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2014 Version * Composed and Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2015 Version * Composed by: Traditional * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller, Emma Watkins * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered at: Don Bartley * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Don Bartley * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2017 Version * Composed and Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller * Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2007 Version * Vocals - Sam Moran * Piano - Jeff Fatt 2014 Version * Lead Vocals - Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Bass - Alex Keller * Guitars: Anthony Field * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Tambourine - Emma Watkins * Bouzouki - George Tseros 2015 Version * Vocals: Emma Watkins * Bass: Alex Keller * Guitars: Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Bouzouki: George Tseros 2017 Version * Vocals: Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Dobro: Oliver Brian * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie Lyrics and Transcript from Pop Go The Wiggles 2007 DVD '''Sam: Hey everybody, here comes an incy wincy spider. (singing) The incy wincy spider climbed up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. (Slow) ''Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. So..... (Fast) The incy wincy spider climbed up the spout again. ''(repeat) (scene cuts to Captain Feathersword and Anthony) Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, Anthony. Anthony: Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Anthony, did you see that wonderful Nursery Rhyme that Sam just did? Anthony: No, I must have missed it. What was it? Tell me about it what's it called? Captain Feathersword: It was called "Incy Wincy Spider". It's about a spider that does this. (doing finger-play). Anthony: (doing finger-play) Does this? Captain Feathersword: Oh yes. Climbs up the water spout. Let me tell you. It goes like this. Incy wincy spider climbed up the water spout. Anthony: Oh, I like this. Captain Feathersword: (picking up watering can) Down came the rain. Anthony: The rain. Captain Feathersword: (pouring water on Anthony's fingers) And washed poor Incy out. (putting watering can down on the table and picks up the sun) Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. (picking up watering can again) Anthony: The rain? More rain? Captain Feathersword: (pouring more water on Anthony's fingers) Soooo..... The incy wincy spider climbed up the spout again. Anthony: What a wonderful Nursery Rhyme, Captain Feathersword. Very realistic the way. Now I like Nursery Rhymes. Video Performances *Pop Go The Wiggles! *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show * Apples and Bananas * Nursery Rhymes Trivia * The DVD version features Captain Feathersword and Anthony. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Pop Go The Wiggles Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Apples and Bananas songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Emma! songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Oliver Brian Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:Series 6 Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Series 10